


cherries a la mode.

by Alias_B



Series: Jim Hopper and Lucy Garland: looking for the magic. Deleted/AU Scenes [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dom Jim "Chief" Hopper, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Filth, Handcuffs, Mutual Pining, Office Sex, Romantic Soulmates, Rough Sex, Soft Jim "Chief" Hopper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alias_B/pseuds/Alias_B
Summary: Summer of '83. Jim's having a bad day at work and Lucy shows up to brighten his life. Only if he allows it. A game blooms when they're alone in his office.**Deleted scene from my Hopper/OC fic "looking for the magic." Just a filthy one shot, can be read without reading the fic.
Relationships: Jim "Chief" Hopper/Original Character(s), Jim "Chief" Hopper/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Jim Hopper and Lucy Garland: looking for the magic. Deleted/AU Scenes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784749
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	cherries a la mode.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, the world needs more Jim/Lucy filth. :D Enjoy!

Jim knew his day was rotten when he came in to the horrid news.

Their coffee machine broke at the station. Old faithful. Not a dry eye in the house.

He hoped Flo gave the heroic little thing a good burial. Granted, he was hungover when he came in late and Flo took a long lunch to buy them a replacement at their begging. Officers shelled out their own money and sent their savior on her way. 

It still meant Jim’s team was lumbering pathetically around on calls. 

“You look like hell, Chief.” Callahan basked under the creaky fans playing cards with Powell. Not like they had many calls today.

Jim grumbled something under his breath and lit a cigarette. 

“Want in?” Powell added. “Phil’s having a bad streak.”

“Am not.”

“You finish your reports or you want to keep losing money?” Jim eyed Powell’s hand and smirked to spook his officer. Calvin chuckled with him at the same time the door swung.

Out of the sunrays came Lucy. Cheerful as can be. A drink carrier and bags in her arm.

“Ran into Flo in town. She sent me on a top secret mission.” She winked at the three men. “Well, I offered because I’m just a darling. Coffee? Treats from the cafe we all like?”

“Chief, I hope you plan to marry this one.” Phil shot up in front of Powell to get his drink first. “Thanks.”

“Thank you, Lucy, we owe you one.” Powell grabbed a coffee and helped her clear a space for the donut box.

“Flo should be in route with the grand prize too. Might be the station’s most important mission yet.” Lucy turned at the same time Jim pecked her cheek and stole his coffee. A blush spread.

They weren’t often affectionate in front of others. Especially his boys. Frankly, all of Hawkins knew Chief Hopper was screwing the Garland witch. 

Flo appreciated that his upset one night stands stopped attacking.

“You boys act like the gates to heaven opened.” Lucy opened two full boxes of assorted donuts and snagged a tiny one for herself to keep her sugar level. One arm crossed as she leaned back into a counter.

“Chief was two seconds away from bringing the station down when he came in. That pot was on payroll.” Powell roused some laughs. Jim got stony and took a long drink.

“I only got Flo after you both about those damn late reports.” Jim stole a donut and nodded for Lucy to follow him out of the bullpen. Past the blaring radio they could still hear from his office into the hallway.

“Almost became a full grizzly. Poor Chief Hopper.” Came a pout as she licked some sticky glaze from her thumb. "My big, strong bear."

“How’d you get roped in?” Jim sighed into his chair. Creaked when he sat back. Lucy shut the door to watch him smoke, came around to lean up on the desk next to him.

Just barely, her dress rose up stocking clad thighs. Somewhat exposing the lace and garter. Jim’s eyes dropped while he took another lengthy gulp of coffee, snuffing a cigarette out.

Not a clue in sight as she watched him. Intently.

“Half day. We weren’t busy at the funeral home...luckily. Ran into poor Florence with her arms full, she told me it was mutiny here.” Lucy drew her fingers along the edge of his desk. “Said you were hungover and grumpy.”

“I’m not grumpy.” He snapped that without fighting the other and she snorted at him. Earned a flat expression. “Already ate lunch if that’s why you’re here. Couldn’t wait.”

“I ate too. Bought this dress.” Lucy reclined a little, legs for days. “What do you think?” Sapphire blue with polka dots. Short. Very short. Little ruffle sleeves and white buttons down the front. Jim scanned her, jaw twitching.

“Look like a different Lucy. The show. _I Love Lucy_.” He gave an airy snort when her face dropped at him. Got shoved in the shoulder.

“Jim.” Lucy’s lips spread. Teeth pressed. She sighed back to let the fan and air conditioning cool her skin. Black locks swept around like a starlet on the red carpet. “I bought...a new outfit… And I’m posing on your office desk.” 

Another flash of garter.

“Yeah. You look pretty,” he distractedly shuffled some reports around. Not even looking. Swept a couple old wrappers in the trash. Lucy rolled her eyes. She was pretty, there weren't enough words to say it. “Too hot to do fuck all outside.”

“Yes…” Lucy tilted her head as he swept items to the adjacent desk that closed his other side in. Sagged and decided to be perfectly frank. “Chief Hopper, I was going to go home, turn up my air conditioning, take a bubble bath, and play with myself.”

Jim dropped a file over the side, snapping to see her lick those ruby painted lips.

“But, I came _here_...instead. I already stashed my underwear in my purse. Ring any bells?”

Brows jumped up, blinking. Half oblivious so it clicked when she cupped his jaw.

“I distracted your boys with coffee and donuts and locked the door. You’re usually quicker than this. Not in the mood?”

“Maybe I was grumpy.” He rubbed his eyes at her giggling, sat back to groan. “Did I ruin the fantasy?”

“Just a little, you can make it up to me.” Hands slid over his shoulders so she bent over to steal a kiss. 

He broke to utter.

“Play with yourself, huh?” A sly smile crept. 

“I would have called your private line.” She smiled again, already fluttered.

“Cruel, Lucy.” He brought her mouth down one more time. Palmed up lace to naked hips. Snapped the garter belt. “Weren’t lying about the panties.”

“Maybe I already ruined them.” Lucy allowed him to shift into her neck. Scruff rubbing to delight her. “You ever think of growing that out a bit?”

“I might for you if it gets you to shake like this.” Teasing, Jim kissed from her cheek and down the line of that jaw. Neck. Collar. One button opened. 

“Not shaking.” Lucy did quiver. Stole his lips and scooted over so she was seated on the center of his desk. Curved into him. Jim’s hands on her thighs to fiddle with her garters again.

“Didn’t you have plans laid out to play with yourself?” Another button opened. Lucy shuddered, sitting up. Flushed and glowing. 

“Why, you think I’m gonna sell tickets?” Her fingers were tracing up his jaw again. Paused to thumb red lipstick from his mouth.

“I just figured you shouldn’t change your plans on my account.”

“If I get myself off, what do I need you for?” Lucy nipped at his mouth and sat back. Jim’s eyes swept her frame. “Huh?”

“I’m Chief of Police and you’re in my office, Miss Garland.” The warning alone made her about gush. Fuck his voice was gruff and low. Obscene.

“Ooh. Miss Garland, I like that. “ Lucy touched her lips and shrugged to play coy, legs inching open. “How proper.”

“I only use _Miss_ when I’m giving an order.” Jim sat closer, stood up to tower. Lucy hummed, tapping fingers along her inner thigh. Let him lean into her space until she planted one hand behind her. Thighs widened to let his hips slide between them. “How about you put that hand between your legs, Miss Garland?”

Shivers. Lucy moaned lower and did, holding eye contact before Jim broke to look down. The obscene sound her fingers made already had him straining. Lucy tilted back and rubbed herself. Let Jim peck her neck.

“J-Jim.”

“More already?” He joked, snapping one garter so Lucy nodded. Needy as can be. Biting her lip. "Spread yourself open so I can see." 

Two fingers parted and he cursed out at the sight. Thought to slide his tongue there and had to stop himself. 

“Want you to touch me,” Lucy sighed and got cheeky, “Chief.” Jim kissed her. One finger pushed inside. Got Lucy working herself a little quicker. Breathless against his lips. “More.”

“Giving so many orders. I can't have that.” Jim’s murmur caught before he pulled out again. Leaving her gasping to be filled. His broad hand swept everything on the surface into the desk attached to it. Lucy reclined, curving with her legs propped up on the wood. Spread wide so he could see her fingers move. “If you’re not careful, Miss Garland, I might charge you.”

"For what, being a slut before 2pm on a weekday?" She hummed when he sunk lower to see.

"Among other things. Spread." The demand shook her. Rough and filthy. She obeyed. Let Jim grip her fleshy thighs and lick only once to be a fucking tease. From her opening all the way to that sensitive bud. One kiss and he was done.

"Keep..." Lucy brought her head up to see him amused. Thrilled about the effect he had on her. "Please."

"I don't think _please_ is enough for the trouble you're in."

Lips touched her knee, a shiver pulled up Lucy's spine. Breath shuddering

“I’m sure we can come to an arrangement, Chief Hopper.” Lucy sucked in some air.

“You always put on a show when you’re in trouble with the law?” Jim had one hand on her thigh. Firm and kneading. Not going higher.

“No, sir, it’s only for you.” Lucy bit her tongue, grinned at all the play while Jim remained intent.

“Maybe I'll tell you to stop.”

“Maybe I don’t listen and get myself off on your desk.” Lucy tilted her head back. Gave a low moan and sped up her hand. “Although, you’re free to help me out at anytime.” 

Jim felt his body catch fire. Watched two fingers sink readily inside. Slipping all over until beads of arousal began to drip. Lucy twitched, palming her breast and shamelessly twitching. 

So fucking close. Fucking herself so pretty on her fingers just for him until a hand wrapped around her wrist. Made her stop.

An irritated huff gripped needy lungs. Lucy felt impossibly empty. Whined. Tried to pull away and came up to tug at his belt.

“Mm, want you.” Lucy tried to convince him to fuck her with more kisses. Down his jaw and neck. Cupping him so needy until Jim was chuckling low and mean in her ear. Arms went around his neck, pushing their bodies together. His rough hands snatched her wrists again. Bent them behind her back. “C’mon, Jim, I’ll do that thing you like.”

Lucy’s legs wrapped around his hips to keep him close.

“I’d send you home with a warning if I thought I could trust you to listen.”

“I’d call you and finish myself.” A cheeky pout followed. Lucy felt the heat of his body pushing against her. More shivers because his grip was steel. “You have handcuffs nearby, Chief?"

Jim almost broke, eyebrows lifting.

“Didn’t seem like your thing.” He curled a smile.

“Today, it could be.” Lucy pecked his lips. “I’m being incredibly uncooperative.”

“Yeah, I might need to restrain you.” Jim touched his lips just under her jaw. Felt Lucy shudder again. A blind hand was reaching into one of his drawers. Metal clinked. “It’s your behavior.”

“My behavior?” Lashes batted. A game sparked.

“It’s very bad.” Jim swept Lucy into him. Kissed her lips until they coaxed open. She giggled playfully and pushed up to evade him. No chance because Jim towered. He caught her around the waist. They wrestled all the way to the beaten sofa. 

“Fuck, Jim.” Breathless, she was shoved into the couch. Wrists pulled until the cuffs clicked around them. 

“Now, Miss Garland, I have work to do.” Jim stood to leave her there on her front. Squirming. Dress ridden up her hips.

“Hey, Jim. W-Wait a second.” Lucy pushed up some. “Come on, don’t leave me here. I can make it up to you.” He paused, hands on his hips.

“We’ll see about that.” Jim gruffed, plucking Lucy up like she weighed nothing and plopping down with her straddling his lap. Lucy pushed further against him. Stole more kisses that were almost convincing. Wiggled until Jim was undoing his pants. Shifting to push them down just enough.

“Well?" He shrugged, not worried. "Make it up to me, Miss Garland.”

 _Asshole_. Lucy’s face scrunched up some. She exhaled and had to position herself with a little help. Hands gripped her hips until she sank down. A moan at being filled. Took a beat to savor the mere feel of him throbbing inside her.

“Jim.” Lucy felt herself break already. “Touch me, please.” A hand shifted to cup her neck. Thumb rubbing soothing circles.

Jim forced her to ride him, driving her mad because she couldn’t touch him or herself. Hands tugged with no avail, trapped and aching for more.

“Convince me, Miss Garland.” Jim’s chuckle caught at her whining so she began to rock. Back arching. At his mercy. Jim opened her dress to kiss her nipples through lace. Nose running bronze flesh to smell that perfume he loved. Teeth tugged her dark nipple, moved to torment the other. Facial hair scratching her baby soft skin.

Jim kissed her all better. Drank her pleas down. Thrust up in hard snaps. Lucy bounced and tried to create some friction. Hands pulling the cuffs. He gripped her hips. Controlled everything. All too happily. 

“You’re good, you’re too good.” Jim was lost as well. Licking into her mouth. Attacking her neck. Hands sunk under lace to play with her tits. Her thighs quivered at his rough touch. Begging for more. “Think you earned a reprieve?”

“Yes! Ah! I’ll be good for you, Chief Hopper.” Lucy was fucking herself so hard and fast on him. Desperate as can be. Murmuring dirty things between messy, breathless kisses. _Promises. Promises._ “I’ll be so good, I’ll let you fuck my mouth. Just touch me please. I want it.”

“You want it?” Jim teased his thumb against her bud once. Had to cover Lucy’s mouth when she moaned for it. She didn’t often talk like this. His arm went behind the small of her back. “Can’t have you screaming in my office, sweetheart.”

Lucy felt a thrill at the nickname rush her bones.

“Music and fans won’t hide that much noise.” He gave her breast an idle squeeze.

“Can’t let your officers know what a great fuck you are?” Lucy giggled. Jim was big and he walked around like it frankly. “Can’t let them know I’m all yours, huh? No fun at all.”

“Say that again?” Jim whispered.

Lucy slowed, hips rocking as she leaned back to sigh into it. Taking every inch as deep as he could go. Undulating gently.

“I’m all yours, Chief Hopper. I’ll be so good if you touch me.” She drawled out. Sly lips twitching. “Please.” Jim decided to be kind. Pushed his fingers against her. Lucy jerked to feel him. Eyes lifted because it felt so fucking good. 

Jim smothered her in pleasure. Thrilled to pieces he had someone so gorgeous moaning for him. Lucy cried out for him and only him. Nothing was better.

Lips teased and he rubbed slow, deliberate circles. Told her how pretty she was writhing there in his cock. Heads pressed together.

“Please, please, I’m right there. Can I…?” Lucy stopped, ghosting her tongue against his.

“Ask.” Jim replied rougher. “You can ask, sweetheart.”

“ _Fucking…_ Can I come?” Lucy pushed her lips into his. On the edge of desperation. Face slipping into his neck. Jim took pity on her. Slipped his fingers harder and didn’t stop. 

“Yes, Miss Garland,” Jim squeezed her into his body with his voice all husky, “let go, baby.”

_Baby. Sweetheart. His._

Lucy felt herself lock. Climax washed and he didn’t stop. Nerves sparking all directions. Jim let her try to be quiet against his skin. Relented when all the little tremors turned lax. Lucy was still trying to catch her breath as Jim gently brought her up. Couple lingering strokes had her clenching his shaft impossibly tight.

“Feel so good just like that.” Jim was cupping her face. All praise. 

Lucy fucked out and beautiful. Shaken and squeezing him. She gave a lazy smile and pecked his lips.

“I made you a promise didn’t I, Chief Hopper. Maybe you can let me off with that warning still.” She shifted off him. Jim helped her sink down between his legs. The way she opened her mouth readily almost had him bursting right there. 

“I guess that depends on you.” He stroked himself a few times. Covered in both their arousal. “Convince me.” Lucy closed her lips around him. Sunk down. Leaned out and gave a well placed suck before her tongue teased circles under his leaking tip. As if she damn well choreographed it. 

Jim’s head tipped back. Savored her mouth before he brought Lucy back. Tracing those swollen wet lips with his thumb. Cupping her chin sweetly. Lucy whirled her tongue around the digit, lips parting so he offered his cock again. Blue eyes watched her swallow him down. Not a care when she gagged. When her throat got so tense that her own eyes began to water.

Even in handcuffs, she had Chief Hopper wrapped around her pinky finger. Fingers twisted black locks to shove everything aside and just come. Pumping roughly all the way to the hilt. Lucy felt his hips jerk forward and came back in time to let him spurt webs of release along her tongue. He bit his tongue hard to keep it down.

A gasp sent some filth down her chin because she tried to breathe and swallow at the same time. Jim was a pile of mush staring at the ceiling, stroking her cheek when her head dropped to rest on his thigh. She peppered a few kisses there and came up. Wiggling to get back into his lap.

Jim’s arms lifted aimlessly to hold her. Fingers threading hair before a couple lengthy kisses were shared. Lucy hummed into him. 

“Wrists are kinda sore here.” She shifted so he could lean in, snatching the keys on his desk. Jim uncuffed her. Spent time rubbing the red indents on her skin.

Aftercare was just as important. These moments where time slowed and they held each other. Lucy nuzzled into him like a cat would. Thought she might purr. Brown eyes lifted to watch his expression. Tranquil and aware. 

“You’re handsome, did you know that?” She saw him scoff and roll his eyes.

“I’m old.” Jim’s head shook.

“You’re not.” Lucy slipped her hands behind his neck. Brought his head forward so her lips could touch his brow. Intimate as can be until he was immersed in the scent of her skin. “You have so much life in you still, even if you pretend you don’t. I see it. I like how you taste. How you touch me. And you’re too handsome for words even when you’re in your head lost in thought.”

Jim didn’t know what to say so he just ran his palms up her back. Held her.

“I see you, Jim.” Lucy muttered. “I hope you see me. I really do.”

He lifted. Tucked some black hair aside. Let her stroke his jaw. Playfully scratching his scruff.

“Am I in trouble still?” She had gone on.

“Might be able to work it out over dinner tonight. My place. I’ll cook.”

“Are you trying to turn me on again with all the domestic talk, Jim?” Lucy sparkled. Looking away almost bashfully when she smiled. As if she wasn’t moaning around his cock a couple minutes ago.

“Is it working?”

“We’ll see. Depends on what you’re making.” She quipped and smoothed his hair into place. Jim hummed, leaning back.

“Was thinking breakfast for dinner. Eggs, bacon, and my famous french toast.” He paused because a moan left her mouth.

“ _Oh_. Jim, you’re gonna make me come again.” Lucy took his face, nuzzled their noses together. _Baby. Sweetheart. His._ “Pick me up after work, I’ll pack a bag.”

“Do that.” Jim played the flirt, still smoothing his hands up her sides. “Six on the dot.”

“I’ll be ready.” Lucy got off him, fixing her smudged makeup. “Don’t be late. I’ll be cross with you if you are.”

“I’ll call if anything happens. More appliance tragedies or whatever.” Jim paused to see her button and fix the dress down. Tucked himself away to pull his pants back up, not bothered by all the lipstick she smeared on his skin. “How cross will you be exactly?”

Lucy plucked up his handcuffs and dropped them into her purse without breaking eye contact.

“You catch my drift, Chief?” She smiled there. Glittering pretty as a picture.

“Yes, ma’am.” Jim pushed Lucy into the door. Gave her bottom a squeeze until she jolted to giggle and smack at him.

“Jim!” Lucy seized and pushed, but he stole so many playful kisses. Full of life by just being with her. There was something beautiful there. Breathless, she swooned. “Miss Garland is fine. Get back to work now, Chief, they don’t pay you to screw pretty girls in your office. And don’t forget. Six. On the dot.”

“I hope you can behave until that time, Miss Garland.” Jim unlocked his door to open it. 

Lucy peered out and wrapped her arms around his neck. One Hollywood worthy kiss for the road to last them. She pulled out to see his eyes crinkle. Looked younger when he smiled like that. Like the world was spinning as it should be and they were at the center together. Reclined in a grassy field watching clouds pass them by. Windy days rolling onward. Perfectly content. 

She slipped away to go.

“I’ll try my very best, Chief Hopper, although I’d love to have this conversation again.”

Jim watched her flit off. Smiled more so to himself because he had something that made him feel hopeful again. Callahan turned down the way, nodding to Lucy as he approached. 

“It’s a great color on you, Chief.” Phil pointed. “What do they call that one, _Rose Red_ or maybe _Cherries a la Mode?_ My wife is nuts for that color.”

Jim scowled. Dropped the dreamy expression to touch his lips and smear red across his fingers. A file was pushed into his other hand.

“They call it: get back to work and don’t bother your boss.” Jim’s retort had his officer laughing all the way back down the hall. 

Eyes rolled before he shut his door. Saw the evidence of Lucy on his skin. Lips tugged and he let them lift. Thought about how she looked forward to seeing him just as much. The lipstick was definitely _Cherries a la Mode_.

Jim only hoped she’d wear it tonight too.

**Author's Note:**

> :))))))) This was a fun one, these two are nasty and I love them. Thanks for reading ^_^ Read the story from the beginning on my account here! Chat with me below, I take requested for my couples. Writing blog is Alias-B xoxo


End file.
